


Routine

by SarahJeanne



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Brad immediately started giving him the same look as before the last fundraiser they went to--the one that ended up with them frantically getting each other off in a coat closet in the middle of the event.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Nate was already dressed, just finishing tying his tie, when Brad got out of the shower. They locked eyes through the mirror when Brad walked into the bedroom; Brad immediately started giving him the same look as before the last fundraiser they went to--the one that ended up with them frantically getting each other off in a coat closet in the middle of the event.

"Brad," Nate said warningly.

"You look so fucking good like that," Brad said, walking up behind Nate and placing his hands on Nate's hips.

"We'll be late if you don't get dressed now." Nate straightened the knot in his tie.

Brad leaned forward and started mouthing at Nate's neck. Nate watched in the mirror as Brad's tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran over Nate's skin. Nate bit his bottom lip and resisted the urge to moan.

Nate leaned into Brad. "If I give you a blow job before we leave, will you behave until we get home?"

"There's a chance." Brad slid his hands down and started undoing Nate's belt.

Nate put his hands on top of Brad's, stilling them. "You're getting a blow job, not giving one. I don't need to get undressed."

Brad smirked. "But you don't want end up with unfortunately placed creases on your knees, do you?"

"Of course not," Nate said, wanting to roll his eyes, but distracted by the way Brad was opening his fly and pushing his hands into Nate's pants. Brad hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pushed. Nate looked at the floor. "I don't think I was going to end up with creases in my boxers."

"Just being thorough." Brad wrapped his hand around Nate's cock and started to stroke.

Nate stared at the mirror, watching the way Brad's fingers moved over him. "This isn't what was supposed to happen."

"Is that a complaint?" Brad asked, undoing the buttons of Nate's shirt with his other hand.

"It will be when we're late."

"Stop pre-planning your bitching and take off your tie."

Nate complied, getting the tie stuck around his head once in his haste. He shrugged out of his shirt too, and was immediately pulled back against a now towel-less Brad. Brad planted his hands on Nate's hips and rubbed his cock against Nate's ass. Nate reached behind him and dug his fingers into Brad's thighs. "Are you going to fuck me or just pretend?"

Nate just caught the smirk that flickered across Brad face before Brad suddenly spun him around and brought him to the ground, pushing him to lean on the foot of the bed. They both groped around under the bed to find the lube from where it fell two days ago. Nate managed to brush it back toward Brad. Then it wasn't long before Brad's finger was sliding into him and any last thought about being late disappeared from his brain.

Brad took his time, moving the one finger in and out until Nate thought he couldn't take it anymore if Brad didn't get on with it already. But then Brad added another finger and Nate grabbed the comforter in his fists and tried to push back. Brad placed his hand on the small of Nate's back to stop him. "Patience," Brad said, but he added a third finger right away and bent down and ran his tongue over Nate's ass cheek, sucking a hickey as he continued to work his fingers in and out.

Nate whimpered. "Please," he panted out. " _Please_."

"Yeah," Brad said, lips moving against Nate's skin, barely whispering. "Yeah. Yeah."

Nate sucked in a breath when Brad eased his fingers out. He dropped his chin to his chest and listened to Brad get a condom on. "Fuck," Brad said, followed by the sound of lube hitting the floor. Nate smirked, but refrained from making a comment. Then Brad finally, finally, was pushing his cock into Nate and wrapping his arms around him.

All Nate could feel was Brad over him and in him. "Please," he said one more time. Brad started to move at that, shoving in, quick and hard and hitting Nate's prostate on each thrust, followed by the slow glide out. It was amazing and torturous. Nate adjusted to grab the footboard and held on for the ride.

Brad brought one hand down to wrap around Nate's cock and stroked while he mouthed at Nate's spine. His hand and his thrusts sped up in unison. "Come on," he murmured. "I want you to come around me."

"Fuck," Nate said. "More. Fuck."

Brad obliged, slamming into him harder and faster until Nate came onto the bedroom floor.

"Jesus Christ," Brad said, snapping his hips forward a few more times until he came into Nate.

Brad rested his forehead on Nate's back; they stayed like that until their breathing evened out and Nate started to feel cold from evaporating sweat. "I need another shower," Nate said, breaking the silence.

"Me too," Brad said, sliding out of Nate and getting up to get rid of the condom. "Come on," he offered a hand to Nate and helped him up. "We can be out the door in ten minutes and I promise I won't try anything again until we get home."

"You're a terrible liar." Nate wrapped his hand around the back of Brad's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "But I'll keep you anyway."


End file.
